


Frozen Veils

by ofstarstuff (Caeliat)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, sad ancient dragon almost-but-not-quite romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 19:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20345644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caeliat/pseuds/ofstarstuff
Summary: Raishan talks Vorugal into joining the Chroma Conclave. Gelidon stays behind.





	Frozen Veils

She hears of the plan.

She will have no part in this. They think her witless, feral, lesser–but if she has the nature of a beast, she also has the instincts of one, and every one of them tells her not to trust Raishan. She smells the lies rolling off her like poison. She scoffs at Vorugal’s eagerness, at his simple-minded need to follow another. As if they need someone else to dictate where they ought to rule.

She urges him to stay. He flies.

She hears of the attack on Emon and thinks, The fool. He’s going to be betrayed. It is only a matter of time before it all tumbles down.

She hears of Gatshadow. She doesn’t care. Why would she? She warned him. He still left.

She hears of the fall of Draconia and thinks, Good. Petty little creatures who thought they could be their own masters and shed the trappings of elder days, squatting on the remnants of a greater age. They should know fear. They should know doom. Perhaps…

She hears whispers, and then nothing.

She hears about Emon, of course, and the demise of the Cinder King. Maddened. Betrayed. She knew it would happen. The treacherous bitch.

And yet, nothing. Silence.

She waits. She will not be goaded out of her lair.

Months. It is months before news reach her, scattered, piecemeal reports.

They weren’t friends. They were barely lovers. But they were of a kind, in a world where such is hard to come by. They respected each other’s strengths, each other’s space. They understood one another.

He’s gone.

So is the Deceiver, but that is little comfort to her, in her tomb of ice and grief.


End file.
